What Your Best Friend Can Be
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Dr. Julien created a machine that can open a portal to other dimensions. When Amber leaves her game cartridge of "Pokemon White Version 2" inside of it, Pokemon come into the world of Ninjago. But after releasing Arceus into the world, he wants revenge for being held prisoner inside the game. The ninja must use one of the escaped Pokemon to prevent him from destroying the world!
1. Chapter 1

Kai, Cole, and Jay walked out onto the main deck. "So guys, what do you wanna do today?" Kai asked stretching. "We could go and-" Cole froze. staring at something. "...Cole what are you looking at-oh," Jay spotted a cupcake in the middle of the floor. It was a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. "Okay...let's me mature people and equally share it-IT'S MINE!" Kai dived for it but Cole intercepted him. "It's mine and you know it!" Jay sneaked passed them "Yeah...get em' Kai. Show no mercy Cole..." He reached for the cupcake but the two wrestling ninja fell on top of him. "You really think we didn't see you," Kai said. "Hey guys!" All three looked to see Lloyd...eating the cupcake. Kai and Jay looked at Cole and quickly grabbed Lloyd.

"We have to get out of here Lloyd!"

"Why!?"

"Cole's about to have a dramatic outburst!"

They quickly ran away as Cole yelled

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"

Dr. Julien put the last wire in the small machine "Almost done." Amber came down from the ceiling, hanging upside down with her tail grabbing a banister That's nice dad." Zane looked up from his book "Where's the cupcake I gave you?" She nervously smiled "I...ate it...and the wrapper.." She cleared her throat "So dad, what are you working on?" He took his goggles off "It's a machine that can create a portal and bring creatures into our world." Zane looked confused "But why would we bring creatures to our universe? That seems a little cruel to take them from their dimension." "Are you kidding? I can finally punch Bowser in the face for real!" Amber climbed on the banister and sat above the machine "So does it work?" "We're about to find out!" Dr. Julien flipped a small switch and the two antennae formed sparks in between them. The sparks joined and started creating a glowing white hole. Suddenly the machine based sparked and began to shake.

"OH CRAP!"

Amber quickly wrapped Zane and Dr. Julien in her wings and dropped to floor as the machine exploded. She let go of the two and flapped her wings to blow off some ash and dust "I don't think it works." Dr. Julien brushed it off "I guess I'll try again later. What should we do with it now?" Amber opened a little compartment on the side "I'm gonna hide my Nintendo 3DS from Jay, I just HAD to get the blue colored one." She put her 3DS inside of it and left the room with Zane and her father. The machine sat there quietly, until it started to spark. The sparks connected to the 3DS inside of it, and a portal started to open. The game cartridge inside the 3DS glowed and it read "Pokemon White Version 2."

**Yep, that's the beginning of my story. I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!? Wait...I'm the author so I should know. ANYWAY send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2: That's not a snake

Amber walked out onto the main deck. "Did I hear an explosion?" Cole asked. She simply scratched her ear "Yep." Zane walked up next to Amber "The explosion was just an attempt experiment of our father's. What are we going to do with it if it doesn't work?" Amber laughed "We can turn it on and throw it up in the air on the Fourth of July!" Everyone but Zane laughed. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Everyone flipped their hoods down and went inside the Bounty, there they saw Jay clinging to the ceiling in the storage room. "Jay, what da' heck are you doing?" Kai said. He pointed at the corner "There's a snake!" Cole face palmed "Really Jay? We fight SNAKE PEOPLE like everyday! What the heck man!?" Jay clung on to the ceiling harder "This is no ordinary snake..."

Lloyd waked in front "Let me have a look at this guy." There was a green creature moving in the corner, it didn't hiss or slither, it just sat there. "How bad can this little guy possibly be?" He reached for it and it turned its head. Lloyd screamed and jumped back. It was green. It had glowing yellow eyes surrounded by black. Four horns on it's head, two on top and two below. It had ragged fangs along it's mouth. It had two stubby arms with claws. It had a yellow design on both of it's sides, like a circle the a straight line then a circle then a straight line and so on. It had rectangular fins on it's body. And it all ended with two triangular fins on both sides of it's tail. It gave Lloyd a smile and a small roar.

"Rraaaaaaaaaa!"

"DA HECK IS THAT THING!?" Lloyd yelled. Amber rolled her eyes and went up to it. Her jaw dropped. "It's weird right!?" Jay said. Amber smiled and bent down next to it and reached for it. "Dude, don't touch it!" Cole tried it grab her. Too late. She held it in her arms, the creature purring loudly. "Dude, this isn't a snake."

"What is it!?"

She smiled "It's a Pokemon." Everyone's jaws dropped and Jay fell off the ceiling. "His name is Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon." She handed him to Lloyd, who nervously took him. Rayquaza yawned and looked at Lloyd, giving a little laugh. Lloyd smiled "Alright, I guess he's not so bad when you get used to him. I like this little guy...wait a minute." Zane finished the sentence for him "How did he get here!?" Amber's eyes widened "Dad's machine!" Everyone rushed outside, but Sensei stopped them. "I can see that you have found out too. By the looks of that green creature." He pointed to Rayquaza, who fell asleep. "Come to the Bridge, I have something to show you." The ninja followed their sensei into the bridge to find five other creatures.

A blue bird

A red bird

A yellow bird

A red dinosaur

And a blue dog creature

* * *

**And that's chapter two for ya! First one to name all the Pokemon in the Bridge (excluding Rayquaza) gets this pile of french toast**

***Raises curtain to show a pile of french toast***

**Created by Zane himself! And here's the Fact of the Day that I decided to do!**

**Rhydon was the first Pokemon ever created**

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube Channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kai doesn't accept them

**Congrats to AndroidCactus for guessing all the Pokemon right. The answers were Artiuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Groudon, and Suicune. Enjoy your pile of french toast. **

* * *

Jay fell to the floor "Oh my god, that's a lot of Pokemon!" Kai folded his arms "This isn't right, I don't trust these..._things_. We need to get rid of them, right Amber?" She wasn't there. "A...Amber." Cole pointed "I think you spoke too soon Kai, look." He looked and saw Amber with the little blue dog in her arms "Guys, look at the little Suicune. Isn't he so cute?" Suicune opened its eyes and looked at the person holding him. He smiled and gave a small laugh. "Suicune is the Aurora Pokemon. He has the power to purify the dirtiest water. He was always my favorite." Kai grunted "Well you can't keep him, he doesn't belong to this dimension. None of these things do. I don't like them!" She looked at him "Screw you then."

Jay tried to brighten the mood "Come on Kai, these guys can't be too bad. Take this guy for instance." He picked up the yellow bird "Does this guy look dangerous?" Kai nodded "Uh, yeah." Zane stepped in "Why don't you make contact with it?" Kai rolled his eyes "Fine." He placed his hand on the bird, and it shocked him. He jumped back "OW! It just shocked me!" Amber laughed "That's a Zapdos, it's the Electric Pokemon." "See I told you it was dangerous!" Kai's yelling made Zapdos bury it's head in Jay's chest. "Stop it Kai, you're scaring him!" Jay turned away. Kai turned away as well "At least Cole is on my side, right Cole?" His jaw dropped when he saw the red dinosaur on his head "Nah, I love this guy."

"Groudon, the Continent Pokemon."

"Amber, will you shut up!"

"Probably not, I'm practically a walking Pokedex."

"Zane? Aren't you with me?" Zane had the blue bird perched on his arm "I'm sorry Kai, I too have taking a liking to these Pokemon." Kai knew what was coming after that. "That's Articuno, the freeze Pokemon. And yours is a girl Zane." Kai sat down with a mad look on his face. He felt tugging on his pant leg, he looked down and saw a yellow bird chirping at him. He folded his arms and turned away. Amber put Suicune on her head and went over to Kai "That's Moltres, the flame Pokemon. He seems to like you, why don't you pet him?" Kai kept his head turned "I will not be friends with _it._" She frowned and picked up Moltres. She placed him on his lap and Kai quickly turned.

"Ah! Get him off me!"

"Kai, why don't you like Pokemon?"

"They're just so weird! They're not from this dimension!"

"So?"

"I will not partake in this!"

Sensei bonked him on the head "Yes you will." Kai rubbed his head "Why Sensei?" "You never know when you might need them, they can be helpful to us. And...just look at how cute they are." Moltres happily chirped as Kai looked down at him. "Alright, g=fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like him." Kai stormed out of the room, with Moltres following him.

**And that was the next chapter! Here's the Fact of the Chapter:**

**Azurill has a 20% chance of changing genders when it evolves into Marill.**

**And here's the Question of the Chapter!**

**What are the chances of encountering a shiny Pokemon in the wild, no Shiny Charm.**

**1/?**

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Poor Moltres

Kai slammed the door and sat on his bunk. He was so furious. Why should he trust those creatures? They're not from here, they're different. Nothing's good about different. Zane being a robot is one thing, but magic animals from a video game? That's just ridiculous! He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. But soon opened them when he heard Moltes chirping outside the door. He covered his ears and faced away from the door. Soon he was able to drown out the chirping with his own thoughts. 'I've got to convince them that these guys are bad news. There is nothing good about them. Sure, they're cute and nice. But what will happen when they grow up? Nothing but chaos.' Soon he drifted into sleep.

Zane, Lloyd and Amber walked inside the hallway. "So, are we gonna name these guys?" Lloyd asked as Rayquaza started biting his hand playfully. "I don't know, maybe." Amber stopped at the sight of Moltres trying to get into their room. "It seems that Moltres wants to see Kai," Zane pointed out. Amber smiled and but Suicune on Zane's shoulder "Hold this for me." She walked over to the upset fire bird, the poor thing had tears in its eyes. "Aww, is Kai not being nice to you? Well, we're just gonna have to fix that."

She picked the crying bird up and entered the room quietly. The only sound in the room was Kai's snoring. She whispered to Moltres "Don't make a sound, I'm gonna try something." She jumped and just barely grabbed the banister. She lifted her and Moltres on top. She grabbed the bird with her tail and walked over Kai. She carefully laid Moltres right next to him. She then lightly walked over to the door. 'That went well," Amber thought, until her phone started ringing.

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow-_

She quickly pressed "ignore" and turned around to see Kai still sleeping. Moltres was laying on his chest, asleep as well. She exited the room and gasped for air. She checked her phone to see who was calling her. Jay. She walked down the hallway, shaking from her almost heart attack. Then she quickly accelerated her pace and kept saying "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." She spotted a cupcake on the kitchen table "I'm gonna eat this. I'm gonna eat this. I'm gonna eat this." She quickly ate it then continued her angry march. Cole came into the kitchen and saw that his cupcake was gone.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter, sorry about that. ANYWAY I have an open poll on my profile for what story I should write next. I'm almost done with Nindroid Apocalypse so I need something else to work on. Heads up, they're all Amber related...so yeah. ALRIGHT THEN send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel (for those of you who have subscribed I just posted a new Tiddlesman), love Tobuscus and keep being awesome!**


End file.
